


Lights Out

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Literature Trade, M/M, POV Second Person, Pillow Fights, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You and Jumin kill some time when the power goes out in the penthouse during a storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literature trade for [@the-sloth-woman on Tumblr](http://the-sloth-woman.tumblr.com/)

The window glass felt cool beneath the touch of your palm as you stared out into the dark cityscape, the only sources of light being the occasional flashes of lightning. Thunder boomed and crashed, sometimes loud and clear and other times faint and distant. There was a massive storm outside, probably one that will be remembered well as it had effectively cut off most of the city's energy, including Jumin's penthouse. 

You sighed softly to yourself, having already grown bored of staring outside. You turned on your heel, your eyes resting upon the corporate heir's form as he sat comfortably on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as his eyes scanned over the screen of his phone which illuminated his face. Your lips pursed into a small pout, finding it unfair that Jumin still had energy for his phone while the battery for your own device died down just before the power went out.

"It's a good thing you got home before the storm hit," you finally spoke up, unable to take much more of the silence in the room.

Jumin made a small hum of acknowledgement to your comment as you slowly paced around the room, your eyes flickering over to the various candles throughout the room, giving it an almost ethereal glow. Of course, Jumin had other far more effective sources for back-up light, but you insisted on using candles, thinking that it'd be quite atmospheric. It brought a smile to your face when it turned out that you were correct; although, you did have to place Elizabeth in another room just so that no accidents happen.

" _Jumin_ ," you whined, dragging out the corporate heir's name. "I'm bored..."

The raven-haired male finally glanced up from his phone, eyes making contact with your pouting expression, and a deep chuckle rumbled out of his chest. Jumin turned off his phone and set it aside before motioning for you to come over. Your eyes lit up, a bounce in your steps as you made your way to the corporate heir and joined him on the bed, kneeling down close enough beside him that your thighs were pressing against one another.

"I'm sorry," Jumin apologized sincerely, placing a soft kiss on your temple as his hand decided to comb through your hair. "There was something I needed to get done for tomorrow's meeting, but now you have my full, undivided attention. Is there anything you have in mind that you want to do?"

You closed your eyes, both to dwell on the male's question as well as to relish in the feel of his fingers weaving through your hair. You hummed, deep in thought. There really wasn't much to do with the power out, but then your hand fell upon a plush pillow which gave you an idea. It might have seemed like a childish game, but it's been a while, and you wanted to see how Jumin would fare with your idea.

"We could have a pillow fight?" You suggested hopefully, the pitch of your voice a bit higher than usual.

Jumin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Pillow fight...? Do we pretend to make the pillows fight against each other or something?"

A laugh escaped your lips. Had it been anyone else, Jumin would have felt slight irritation at being laughed at once more for his ignorance towards certain things, but with you, the young man couldn't help but find his expression softening at the sound. Unlike all the other 'proper' laughs he was used to hearing which were grating to his ears, your laughter was much more free and pleasant-sounding. It was definitely infectious, and the corners of Jumin's lips slowly curved upwards into a slight smile.

"By pillow fight, I mean like this—" You grabbed hold of one of the pillows on the bed and lightly hit Jumin's arm with it as a demonstration. "We just try to hit each other with pillows! It's fun, try it!"

The young man quirked an eyebrow, feeling a bit skeptical, but you continued to smile encouragingly at him. Slowly, he took another pillow and lightly hit you with it, just like how you had shown. You beamed in response, chasing away his uncertainty towards the strange activity. "Yeah, just like that, but you can be more aggressive!" You beamed as you whacked the pillow against the corporate heir, much harder than before.

It was definitely awkward at first. Jumin would swing on occasion but mostly miss, and whenever it did make contact with you, it was far too light to be considered a pillow fight, so you decided to take the lead. You went on offense while Jumin defended himself with the pillow. Slowly, the corporate heir started to get the hang of it, and eventually, the two of you were at an all-out pillow war.

Both you and Jumin tried to best each other, whacking the pillows wherever it could reach and throwing a few extra pillows at each other. You couldn't remember who, but one of you attempted to make a fortress before the other quickly infiltrated, resulting in a flurry of pillows against one another, your laughters ringing out loudly in the room and mixing together with each other's.

It seemed like Jumin was really enjoying himself, a wide and challenging grin on his face and his hair all messed. He almost looked childlike, and you momentarily paused to admire him. That probably wasn't the best idea though because next thing you knew, you were smacked in the face with a pillow. You let out a surprised shriek before retaliating with your own attacks which Jumin seemed to defend against easily. For his first pillow fight, he seemed to be really good at it.

Eventually, the two of you had completely exhausted yourselves, and you both lay down beside each other on the comforting mattress, chests heaving as you tried to regain your breaths. The bed was a complete mess, pillows strewn about and sheets all ruined. From an outsider's perspective, one might have thought that another type of enthusiastic activity happened there. You looked towards Jumin and giggled at his ruffled-looking state before deciding to rest your head atop his arm, his hand instinctively going to soothingly rub your shoulder.

"So?" You asked, looking up at the corporate heir through your lashes. "What are your thoughts on pillow fights, Mr. Han?" You laughed at yourself as you held a clenched hand out near the male's lips, pretending as though you were holding out a microphone and interviewing him.

Jumin stared at you for a moment before his lips naturally curved into a smile. He brought the hand of the arm you weren't lying on up to your own outstretched hand, gently prying it open. He pressed his palm against yours and interlaced your fingers together before bringing your connected hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on your fingers.

He gazed down at you with all sorts of emotions swirling behind his eyes before breathing out his answer to your question. "Fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again. ...Maybe I should invest in more pillows. Softer ones would be nice so that none of us accidentally get hurt."

Jumin slowly got lost in his own thoughts, muttering comments about pillow qualities and fabrics. An amused giggle slipped past your lips, effectively cutting off the corporate heir's train of thought, and he flashed you a sheepish smile. You merely shook your head, smiling encouragingly at him before your eyes happened to fall across your shadows on the wall in the room.

You lifted your arm, the shadow mirroring it in a very crisp and defined shape. "Hey, Jumin... Look at this," you whispered softly as you brought your hands upwards, positioning your fingers in certain ways as you carefully eyed the shadow's shape. "It's a bunny."

"...I don't see it," Jumin answered deadpan, staring at your hands.

"I meant the shadow," you explained, gesturing to the wall with a nod of your head.

The raven-haired male directed his gaze to the wall, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, I see it now..." You could hear the smile and wonder in his voice, prompting your expression to accordingly melt to one of pure joy as you shared this peaceful moment with the corporate heir. You decided to put a small shadow show for Jumin, making all sorts of different shapes with your hands as the young man watched in fascination.

"I want to try," Jumin spoke up at some point, catching you by surprise.

"Sure, go for it."

Your eyes carefully watched the shadows on the wall as Jumin lifted a hand and made an awkward shape of what looked to be like some kind of deformed 'C'. You tilted your head in confusion at the shadow as you attempted to make out what it was, and you tried to copy it with your own hand before it clicked in your mind.

"Oh!" You exclaimed excitedly as you took your opposite hand and mirrored the shape. Both you and Jumin shared a loving smile as you brought your hand closer to his, your fingers brushing against one another's as you completed his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Jumin! Hopefully I got his character okay.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you're interested in a literature trade with me, feel free to hit me up!


End file.
